


Determination

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #417: Listen.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Authors Notes:</b> Hope you stick around for the ride!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Determination

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #417: Listen.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Authors Notes:** Hope you stick around for the ride!

~

Determination

~

“Crude,” Malfoy drawled. “But accurate.”

Harry sighed. “You can’t investigate your own family.”

“Evidently I’m expected to.” Malfoy’s mouth thinned. 

“But—”

Malfoy’s eyes went cold. “If you think I’m going to allow something like having to investigate my own mother for Dark artefact smuggling to stand in the way of my becoming an Auror, then you’ve another thing coming. Robards obviously assigned us this case deliberately, and I, for one, plan to do my job as expected.”

“Listen,” Harry said, leaning over the desk. “Let’s go talk to him. Maybe—”

“No.” Malfoy crossed his arms. “We proceed with the case.”

~

Harry studied Malfoy as they approached Malfoy Manor. He’d tried to talk him out of this, but Malfoy wouldn’t listen, insisting this was a test he was going to pass.

Personally, Harry figured Robards had assigned them the case by mistake, but he wasn’t about to leave Malfoy while he went to ask. It was strange, but he felt an odd loyalty to Malfoy, even though they’d been partners less than a day. 

Malfoy knocked.

The door opened. Harry, expecting an elf, was surprised to see Narcissa. 

She tilted her head. “Draco. Mr Potter. Come in, I’ve been expecting you.”

~


End file.
